Death
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Uma noite chuvosa, uma missão, uma luta, um assassinato... O primeiro de muitos que viriam para Orochimaru, o Sannin das Cobras• •One-shot• •Death Fic•


Yo! :D Há tempos não faço uma one-shot, então resolvi fazer uma n.n

Eu comecei ela quando estava com uma vontade imensa de escrever algo meio gótico, deixei de lado por meses, e hoje deu vontade de escrever algo gótico de novo, então eu resolvi concluir essa one-shot n.n

Geralmente o Orochimaru é posto em fanfics de comédia oy yaoi, então resolvi usá-lo, pois é bom as vezes lembrar que ele é um vilão psicopata, não "uma biba com cara de Michael Jackson que é chegado numa cobra" (se bem que eu adoro zoar o Tio Orochi XD).

Essa é a coisa mais sem noção que eu já escrevi, a minha primeira fic do genero também, então não me matem se acharem estranha, o que com certeza irão achar.

* * *

**Death**

Era noite. A mais escura e assombrosa noite que eu já vi. As gotas de chuva caindo nas copas das árvores faziam um som tranqüilizante, que quando combinados com os raios que enchiam o céu negro, e os trovões que me davam arrepios, fazia qualquer um estremecer. O vento demasiado forte castigava a mata verde e arrastava ninhos e tocas naquela floresta sombria. Sentia as gotas de chuva caírem sobre mim como granizo. Frio. Tremia dos pés a cabeça. Sujo. Minhas vestes estavam enlameadas. Vazio. Eu estava só.

Corria. Corria como se minha vida dependesse disso. E minhas pernas já estavam dormentes há minutos, sem energia, mas mesmo assim, continuava a correr. E a melhor parte era quando meus pés, calçados por sandálias desgastadas pelas superfícies escorregadias e pontiagudas por onde passei, tocavam ferozmente uma poça de lama, jorrando aquele liquido em minhas vestes e em meu rosto branco. Manchava-me. E eu adorava aquilo. Dava-me sensação de liberdade. E as formas em espiral que iam do centro às bordas da poça, me fascinavam. Gostava de olhá-las até que a superfície se acalmasse novamente, mas não tinha tempo para isso.

Parei de correr e olhei para os lados mais uma vez, sentindo os cabelos negros pregando em meu pescoço pelo suor da correria misturado a fria água que caia do céu negro. Onde estariam os outros? Perguntava-me, levando uma das mãos a nuca. Estava confuso, porém assustado. Suspirei, descansando ainda de pé, não tinha tempo para sentar, tinha que voltar a correr. E ouvi algo se mexendo atrás de mim, virei-me para ver um vulto se escondendo na mata. Sentia o coração acelerar, quase saltando pela boca, sufocava-me. Mas eu gostava. Adrenalina, era disso que eu gostava, era para isso que eu vivia.

Só então reparei que estava descalço. Então desviei a atenção do vulto para meus pés brancos, sujos por aquele chão imundo que era lavado, sem sucesso, pela água da chuva. E o sorriso veio sem ser chamado. Os dedos pequeninos contorciam-se ao contato com as folhas e pequenos animais que residiam na terra. Terra... Principalmente ao contato com a terra. E quando reparei, já estava de bruços no chão, com as mãos cheias de terra e folhas secas, com um sorriso demente na face. Por que gostava tanto daquela sensação de estar sujo?

Uma presença...! Saquei a kunai e atirei-a. Ouvi o grito de quem tinha sido acertado. Ofegante e assustado. Apenas vi, de olhos arregalados, que acertara meu companheiro de time. E este trazia em mãos o que tínhamos ido buscar: O pergaminho. Não me preocupei com ele, nunca me preocupava. Apenas levantei-me, limpando as mãos com a água da chuva que caia, e passei-as nos cabelos, quando já limpas, como se estivesse banhando-me. Ah... Sensação maravilhosa.

- Você me acertou! – esbravejou ele, com uma das mãos no ferimento que sangrava, tingindo suas vestes com rubro, e fazendo com que as gotas que caiam ali ficassem vermelhas.

- Você me assustou. – foi o que respondi, mas teria feito mesmo que não fosse por isso, sempre quis atirar uma kunai naquele garoto.

- Pois tome mais cuidado, baka! – ele gritou, sentando-se ali mesmo, sem se importar que estávamos fugindo. Como sempre, o único baka que via ali ele – Cadê a Tsunade e o Sarutobi-sensei?

- Não sei.

Mais uma vez olhei em volta, enquanto ele atirava no chão a arma que antes estava encravada em seu ombro, com baixos resmungos por causa da dor. Voltei meus olhos dourados ao grisalho, sem mover o pescoço, e lhe disse com meu habitual tom grave e impassível:

- Vamos nos separar, assim fica mais fácil de achá-los. – disse, voltando a caminhar em direção as árvores, enquanto prosseguia: – Nos encontramos no esconderijo daqui a meia-hora, se eu não estiver lá, venha me procurar.

Com isso eu pulei, desaparecendo na escuridão, mas não antes de ouvi-lo gritar meu nome. Medroso.

Já estava a correr há um bom tempo, e nenhuma presença. Mas já era de se esperar, ele é o Hokage, e ela... Ela é a Tsunade, oras. Já estava a me irritar com aquela situação. Onde estariam os inimigos? Eu queria lutar, queria testar meus novos jutsus. Que maravilha de missão. Estava descalço, descabelado, com armas a menos, perdido de meu time, no meio de uma floresta desconhecida, sendo perseguido por ninjas da chuva e, ironicamente, ou não, está caindo à tempestade mais tenebrosa que eu já vi...

Shurikens!

Desviei, pulando para o lado. Senti o vento passar por meus cabelos, e alguns fios cortarem. Pulei na mata, ocultando-me na escuridão da noite, aquela era minha especialidade. Procurei pelo inimigo, percorrendo os olhos por todo o local. Onde estaria? Ali! Lancei uma kunai e as folhas se mexeram, ele não estava mais lá. Estava cansado daquela brincadeira, então fiz o que achei mais simples. Saí de cima da árvore e caminhei até o lugar que estava antes do ataque, sem arma alguma nas mãos.

Risos.

Subestimava-me, assim como todos os outros.

- Uma criança? – a voz soou pela escuridão avassaladora, e logo vi o ninja aproximar-se lentamente, sendo banhado pela luz prateada da lua, um efeito estonteante. Ele cobria o rosto com uma máscara e via a bandana destacar-se em sua testa, reluzindo. Típico de ninjas da chuva – Diga-me onde estão os outros que prometo não te machucar... Muito.

Sorriu para ele. Noto que se assusta, e era a reação que esperava, todos sempre diziam que tinha um sorriso macabro. O ninja da chuva pareceu não compreender, e aquilo me divertia.

- Está maluco? – ele perguntou.

Não respondo, apenas saco uma kunai. Ele tira então da bainha em suas costas uma espada, de lâmina finíssima e bem polida... Não me assustava, nada me assustava. Atirei a kunai então, e ela passou por cima de sua cabeça, ele riu.

- Sua mira está péssima... São ninjas assim que Konoha manda para roubar um pergaminho raro?

Sorrio mais uma vez, com a cabeça baixa, e os cabelos longos ocultando-me. Não deveria me subestimar daquela forma...

O barulho sempre me fazia fechar os olhos e meu coração disparar, bombas não eram minhas especialidades, nunca nem mesmo treinei com tarjas explosivas. Mas eram boas distrações.

Abro os olhos rapidamente, erguendo a cabeça. O ninja da chuva olhava para trás, com a lâmina voltada para baixo, vendo o pequeno incêndio que começava, mas que logo seria apagado pela tempestade que caía. Não lembro de ter dito que a kunai era para ele... Que idiota.

Avancei no inimigo, tentando acertar-lhe o rosto, mas ele é rápido, segura meu punho, e logo ergue a espada com a outra mão. A lâmina vinha ao encontro de meu pescoço, então abaixo a cabeça, socando-lhe o estômago com a mão livre, forçando-o a me soltar. Recuo, e nesse tempo ele voltou a empunhar a espada com as duas mãos. Não sei se era impressão minha, mas acho que ele sorria por debaixo da máscara.

Não sabia quais os truques dele, e ele não sabe os meus. Era minha primeira luta contra um ninja da chuva, não sabia muito sobre eles ainda, e isso é uma desvantagem. Afastei os pés, dobrando os joelhos, e posicionei as mãos, assumindo postura de luta.

Silêncio...

Chuva...

Vento...

Agora!

Avancei mais uma vez, com shurikens entre os dedos das mãos. Ele levantou a espada, pulei, cruzei os braços para melhorar a mira e então arremessei as shurikens. Nem sequer vi quando ele moveu a lâmina de forma tão experiente que repeliu todas elas. Droga, nem mesmo uma o acertou. Antes mesmo de tocar o chão saquei duas kunais, usei de minha agilidade privilegiada para chegar perto dele, perto o suficiente para acertar uma kunai em seu tórax. O ninja tentou cortar-me mais uma vez, então só consegui cravá-la em sua perna enquanto desviava, pelo menos algo.

Vi malícia nos olhos avermelhados do ninja, e tive certeza de que ele sorria, tirando a arma de sua coxa. Não pude ver se sangrava muito por causa da chuva, certamente ela estava me prejudicando naquela luta. Foi então a vez dele avançar, e vi, com uma sensação de alívio, que os movimentos dele eram mais lentos que os meus. Só tinha que livrar-me daquela espada.

Abaixei-me e tentei aplicar-lhe uma rasteira, mas ele pulou, como se isso fosse funcionar... Ergui-me mais uma vez, a lâmina passou de raspão por meu rosto, dessa vez diria que foi sorte não ter acertado. Recuei novamente. Senti uma fina dor em meu rosto, levei a mão à bochecha, e quando voltei a olhar os dedos eles estavam manchados por sangue.

- Na próxima vez irei acertar, garoto. – ele riu, fazendo movimentos com a espada. Era do tipo exibido, afinal.

Forcei o cérebro a uma resposta. A lâmina, definitivamente, não me tocara. Então como? A espada deveria ter alguma propriedade especial, ou esse era o truque dele. Não, é a espada, ela estava revestida por algo, notei isso ao observá-la mais atentamente. Então não é o espadachim, é a espada. Vila da chuva, ninja da chuva, espada da chuva... Grande, gênio. Como não pensara nisso antes?

Se ele já estava a usar um de seus truques, era hora de usar um dos meus.

- Quero essa espada. – digo com um sorriso, erguendo calmamente uma das mãos. Falei mais do que pretendia, palavras não devem ser trocadas com o inimigo.

- Hahahahaha... – ele parecia divertir-se – Quer a espada? Se me derrotar ela é sua, ninja de Konoha.

A condição que eu esperava ouvir. Pessoas são tão previsíveis.

- Certo, então...

Finalmente a oportunidade para treinar aquela técnica. Uni minhas mãos, fazendo um selo, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Parecia ter ficado curioso para saber o que eu pretendia. Eu ri. Estava funcionando, mas era lento demais... Ele está ficando impaciente. Estúpido, por que não me detém antes que eu conclua?

- Hey garoto, o que você est...

Ah... Aquele som sussurrante já podia ser ouvido. Sentia que minha boca era pequena demais para as presas, mas achava que já está em um tamanho suficiente para derrotá-lo.

Abri a boca então, e uma fina língua cortada ao meio surgiu, sensação estranha, mas deveria me acostumar. Podia sentir as presas com veneno amargo e fatal. Não pude evitar passar a língua por elas e, além de sentir o líquido ser gotejado em minha boca, vi os olhos dele se arregalarem, assombrados. Tornei a fechar a boca, mas as presas eram grandes demais para permanecerem dentro dela, e minha língua agitava-se involuntariamente, sentindo o frio do ambiente. A essa altura meus olhos já estavam arregalados, deixando mais em vista meus olhos exóticos, e o sorriso era forçado a aparecer, assim como marcas semelhantes a escamas em minha face e mãos. Cobras... Ele parecia ter medo de cobras.

- Que diabos...

Não o deixei concluir a frase, o extinto dentro de mim era incontrolável. Ataquei. Não com kunais, shurikens ou braços, mas com minhas presas. Tentei mordê-lo, o veneno espirrou quando ele ergueu a espada frente ao rosto, era tanto que minha boca chegava a ficar dormente, tem algo errado com a quantidade que produzo.

Estava mais ágil e flexível. Notei quando desviei sem dificuldade alguma de uma investida, abaixando-me quase à altura do chão. Meus ossos se deslocavam com mais facilidade e não se desuniam, isso era fantástico! Mas minha visão estava embaçada... Podia ser a chuva, ou a visão quase inexistente das cobras. Pra que visão quando podia sentir cada movimento de meu oponente e até mesmo sua respiração ofegante?

Várias investidas por parte dele e desviava de todas sem dificuldade. É, com certeza, o tipo de coisa que gostaria de poder fazer por tempo ilimitado. Quem sabe depois de aprimorar essa técnica eu conseguiria fazê-la melhor e sem necessidade de tanto tempo para executar.

Acertei-lhe um soco na face e o fiz recuar. Avancei mais uma vez, sem dar chances para que se recuperasse, e consegui acertar um chute no queixo, algo que antes necessitava de grande esforço meu. A lâmina vinha em minha direção, defendi com o braço. Por que fiz isso? Pelo visto "instinto animal" tem lá suas desvantagens. Sorte que a dormência do veneno amenizava a dor do corte.

Deveria terminar logo com aquilo, antes que meu chakra acabasse, e para isso acontecer não iria demorar muito.

Avancei com intuito de fazer meu último ataque, e consegui cravar os dentes no ombro do homem. Ele pareceu não compreender, não deveria ter visto o veneno. Mas sentiu. Largou a espada de repente, arregalando os olhos, e olhou para a mão, deveria sentir a queimação interna. Continuava preso ao seu ombro, aquele veneno estava consumindo minhas forças, tinha que passá-lo por completo ao ninja da chuva, isso deveria demorar mais alguns segundos.

Larguei de seu ombro quando já sentia a dormência passar lentamente. Assim que os dentes saíram de sua carne, e a água da chuva tocou os buracos, ele caiu. Ainda estava vivo, mas não deveria prosseguir por muito tempo. Segurava o local da mordida, gemendo de dor, enquanto colocava-se em posição fetal.

Fechei os olhos, concentrando-me para cancelar a técnica. As escamas sumiram lentamente, e as presas também. A língua não queria desfazer-se, o que me assustou, se não conseguisse ficaria assim para sempre. Com um pouco mais de concentração consegui cancelar todo o efeito da técnica. Reabri os olhos, que já estavam em seu tamanho normal, e agora que a dormência passara, sentia o corte da espada latejar dolorosamente, e minha boca tinha o horrível gosto de sangue.

Apanhei a espada na lama, lavei-a aparando a água da chuva, para então ver gravado na lâmina próximo ao cabo: "_Para meu neto Ichiru. Torne-se um grande ninja"_. Uma estranha expressão veio ao meu rosto, apertei os olhos, que se enchiam de lágrimas, e aquela sensação que nunca sentira antes vinha à tona. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar-me, mas era mais forte do que eu, meus olhos lacrimejavam e meu corpo tremia...

- ...Kukukukuku... Hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Então eu ri. Pela primeira vez em vida, eu ri.

- Seu... – ouvi-o murmurar em um gemido.

Não sabia o que me fazia rir, mas... Era inexplicável, aquela sensação que enchia-me os pulmões e me fazia rir escandalosamente. Levei a mão ao peito, enquanto suspirava para tentar parar. Mas bastou rever a lâmina da espada para voltar ao estado de antes. Irônico alguém presentear o neto com uma espada de propriedades incríveis esperando que ele se tornasse um grande ninja e sua vida ser tirada tão facilmente. E _eu_ ter tirado sua vida tão facilmente. Por que aquilo me deixava tão... Feliz?

Consegui controlar-me depois de um tempo. Voltei-me ao ninja agora quase morto e sentei sobre seu corpo para não sujar minhas vestes. Ele não deveria se incomodar, afinal, já estava morrendo mesmo. Retirei sua máscara, era um garoto não muito mais velho que eu, e era belo, muito belo. Com olhos vermelhos e cabelos prateados, pele clara, expressão de dor... Aquilo não me fazia rir, me fazia pensar, me fazia querer admirar, querer ver mais que aquilo.

- Qual... S-seu... Nome... – ele balbuciou em um fio de voz.

- Me chamo Orochimaru, Ichiru-san. – respondi em tom sério, mesmo que na verdade quisesse brincar com ele.

- O-orochi... maru... – repetiu, entre gemidos – De... Kono... ha. Quem... q-quem é s-seu... sensei?

- O Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, Sarutobi-sensei.

Ichiru sorriu.

- Ho... kage... – balbuciou.

Ele parecia estar feliz por saber que tinha sido derrotado pelo pupilo do Hokage. Tolo. Deveria estar tentando poupar-se da culpa de ter sido derrotado, deveria estar buscando meios para explicar sua derrota. Ele era fraco e eu forte, essa era a única explicação.

Apanhei a espada e coloquei-a onde deveria ser o coração do rapaz, que pareceu se assustar. Aquilo estava demorando, e queria ver naquele belo rosto uma expressão de dor mais forte. Lentamente, cravei a espada em seu peito, ouvindo gritos vindos do garoto de cabelos prateados da vila da chuva, e sua face sendo comprimida em expressões de dor e desespero. O corpo dele embaixo do meu tremia e contorcia-se, tentando fazer-me parar, e ele balbuciava pedidos de socorro que não seriam compreendidos nem pelo próprio Ichiru.

Retirei a lâmina quando aproximei-me do coração, ele suspirou aliviado. Voltei a por a espada em seu corpo, agora em seu tórax, e ele olhou-me. Olhei em seus olhos vermelhos como o sangue que o banhava junto com a água da chuva, e via ali medo, ele temia-me, e eu via isso. E ele amaldiçoava-me à medida que a lâmina penetrava em sua pele, transpassava por sua carne, desviava dos ossos, fazia jorrar sangue, e a dor que ele sentia deveria ser intensa. Notava pela força de seus gritos, que diminuíam a cada novo corte.

Rocei a lâmina em seu rosto, manchando-o com seu próprio sangue, e fiz pequenos cortes. Não queria marcar sua face, mas o desejo de que ele morresse logo queimava-me por dentro, queria concluir meu primeiro homicídio como ninja de Konoha.

Levantei-me, posicionei-me com ele entre minhas pernas e a espada em mãos voltada para seu peito, e naqueles olhos vermelhos o brilho apagava-se lentamente.

Ergui a espada, aguardei; respirei fundo, aguardei; ouvi-o suplicar por piedade, aguardei; um relâmpago iluminou-os, aguardei; trovão...

Cravei sua própria espada em seu corpo, o presente de que avô fez com tanto amor, agora o matara. O brilho de seus olhos agora era inexistente, mas a beleza da juventude continuava em seu rosto manchado de sangue.

Ele estava morto.

Eu o havia matado.

Tirei sua vida, acabei com seus sonhos.

Que irônico...

Você vive, com objetivos traçados, metas, sonhos... E, em segundos, tudo isso acaba, e só resta uma lembrança, ou nem isso. Quando o avô desse garoto souber de sua morte, isso se ainda estiver vivo, irá chorar, odiar-me, pedir por justiça... Mas eu fiz apenas o meu dever. Não. Eu fiz por prazer.

Todos deveriam conscientizar-se sobre como a vida humana é medíocre. Tudo pode acabar em questão de milésimos, para prazer de um alguém mais forte. Irônico. Lamentável. Desprezível. Hipócrita. É hipocrisia chorar pela morte de alguém. Sempre é, pois você vai parar de chorar, e isso significa que esqueceu dessa pessoa, e restou apenas uma desprezível e lamentável lembrança, que com o tempo vai se apagar.

É tão... Prazeroso. Sentir que acabei com a existência de alguém, com sonhos, com objetivos, com esperanças... Que essa pessoa era amada por alguém em algum lugar, e que esse alguém irá chorar, e depois vai parar, e todos irão se esquecer de como desprezível foi sua morte.

Quero mais.

Quero fazer chorar.

Quero a beleza.

Quero os sonhos.

Quero as esperanças.

Quero a juventude.

Quero a vida.

Quero matar.

**FIM**

(ou seria o começo?)

* * *

O.O

De onde saiu isso? Eu escrevi isso? .-.

Meldéus .-.' Bom, aí está, de um geito ou de outro xD

Deixem reviews, onegai n.n Nem que seja pra dizer que essa é a coisa mais estranha que você já leu x.x


End file.
